<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you going to help me? by TalysAlankil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619136">Are you going to help me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil'>TalysAlankil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vanven holidays [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Established Relationship, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanitas needs his boyfriend's help to set up an Easter egg hunt for their siblings. Ventus has other plans in mind when it's before dawn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vanven holidays [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you going to help me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Easter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Watch out, Ven, you almost stepped on one!"</p>
<p>Stifling a yawn, it was all Ventus could do to freeze with one foot in midair—and after a still moment, he lost his balance and fell face first on the grass below him. At least there was a thick layer of it, soft and fluffy against his face. It was almost comfortable, unless Ven was just tired.</p>
<p>"Ven! Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Ven tilted his head just enough to crank one eye open and look at his boyfriend. "Yeah. I think I'm going to sleep here. Possibly until I die. Or <em>at least</em> until dawn."</p>
<p>Vanitas narrowed his eyes, but he sat down on the grass with an indulgent smile. "Do you <em>really</em> think you're the only one who's tired here?"</p>
<p>"Point." Vanitas was much less of a morning person than Ven was. Which made his current energy even less understandable. "Doesn't explain why we had to do this."</p>
<p>"For the kids?" 'The kids' being their siblings—Sora and Roxas, Ventus's brothers, and Xion, Vanitas's sister.</p>
<p>"They're almost teenagers," Ven whined. "They don't believe in the Easter Bunny anymore."</p>
<p>"But they <em>do</em> believe in chocolate. And having fun."</p>
<p>With a sigh, Ven rolled on his side, just so he could have a better look at Vanitas's face. He wasn't looking at Ventus anymore, instead looking wistfully at the backyard laid out in front of him, a shadow of a smile on his face. Ventus didn't think he'd ever get tired of seeing those secret smiles. Of being privy to them at all.</p>
<p>Without moving, Vanitas caught Ven's gaze out the corner of his eye, and his smile grew sharper. "I know this face is nice to look at, but you could make an effort not to stare <em>so</em> openly."</p>
<p>"Why should I? It <em>is</em> a nice face." A smile came to Ven's lips unbidden.</p>
<p>"People will talk."</p>
<p>"We're <em>boyfriends</em>."</p>
<p>"Are we? Right now you feel more like dead weight."</p>
<p>"Hey!" Ven scrambled to his knees, and pounced on Vanitas.</p>
<p>With a yelp, Vanitas fell to the ground, laughing as Ven landed on top of him. "And now you're crushing me too," he teased, his smile unwavering.</p>
<p>Ventus raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember you having any problem with this kind of position before." With a low growl, he shifted his legs until his was straddling Vanitas's lap, and bent down to kiss him. Vanitas returned the kiss eagerly, roughly, pushing his hand under Ven's shirt and running his fingers up Ven's sides. With a single grinding motion, Ven was all too aware that Vanitas was about as eager as Ven himself was. "Now that's something far more worth doing at five in the morning," Ven whispered against Vanitas's lips.</p>
<p>"Kinky," Vanitas said in return, in a low, appreciative tone. "Any of the neighbors could see us."</p>
<p>"Your garden is <em>huge</em>," Ven pointed out between kisses. "They'd have to use binoculars to spot us."</p>
<p>"I bet some of them would. Dirty perverts." He huffed out a breath as Ven pressed harder against him. "Like you, it looks like."</p>
<p>"They <em>should</em> watch," Ven said, as if challenging them to. "We'd give them the best show they could ever see."</p>
<p>Vanitas's answer was lost in the low purr he made when Ventus grazed his teeth against his pulse point. His body briefly went slack as Ven bit down, the way his breath caught music in Ven's ears. Yet after an instant, he cupped Ven's face with one hand, and pushed him away. "Much as I'd love to explore this side of you," he wagged an eyebrow, "we gotta finish this."</p>
<p>"I was <em>trying</em> to finish this," Ven whined.</p>
<p>"I'm talking about the Easter eggs."</p>
<p>Ven huffed out a frustrated breath, but he saw the resolute look in Vanitas's eyes. "Fine," he said, pushing himself up, and holding out a hand to help Vanitas to his feet as well. With Vanitas standing right in front of him, he was close enough that Ven's entire brain filled up with the urge to jump on him again, to kiss him senseless and tackle him to the ground. Even when Vanitas turned away, it was all Ventus could do to wrap his arms around Vanitas's waist and bury his face in his neck, breathing in the clean scent of his skin.</p>
<p>Vanitas chuckled softly against him. "Who knew you'd be so needy early in the morning?"</p>
<p>"Not you, since you get up later than me."</p>
<p>"Except today. Because today's important to me." He put a hand over Ven's, their fingers laced together above Vanitas's heart. "And you made a mess."</p>
<p>Allowing himself one last whine, Ven peered over Vanitas's shoulder at the ground to find the crushed remains of several Easter eggs, now a mess of smashed, half-melted chocolate and pieces of colorful wapping after their impulsive make-out session. "I don't recall you complaining," he said, even though it was petty.</p>
<p>"Ven—"</p>
<p>"I know, I know. I'm gonna clean that up. You go hide more eggs." He pressed a quick kiss to Vanitas's cheek—or rather, aiming for his cheek, but hitting the underside of his jawline at this awkward angle. "Don't worry. The kids will love this."</p>
<p>"I'm not <em>worried</em>. Just—" He turned to cast Ven a sidelong glance, but rolled his eyes when he saw Ven's dubious face. "Okay. Maybe I'm a little worried. That's what happens when you have to take care of your sister more than your parents ever do."</p>
<p>"And you're doing great." A smile tugged at the corner of Vanitas's lips, urging Ven to go on. "You <em>know</em> you're doing great. So take a moment, relax, let go of your teenage angst, and we'll get this ready for when Xion and the twins are up."</p>
<p>Huffing out a breath, Vanitas unclasped Ven's hands. "Right. And <em>you</em> are getting to work now. Quit stalling." He stepped away before Ven could protest, leaving him to wince at the pre-dawn cold, now that he wasn't pressed up against Vanitas's warm body. After a few steps, Vanitas glanced back with a grin. "You owe me for the broken eggs, by the way."</p>
<p>Ven let out an offended gasp, but Vanitas was already walking away with the box of chocolate eggs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Vanitas's frantic energy wasn't as unnecessary as Ventus had thought: at the very break of dawn, Ven heard noise coming from inside, alerting him that their siblings were up—and running down the stairs at a high speed, it would seem.</p>
<p>"Vanitas!" he called out in a hushed voice. "They're coming!"</p>
<p>Vanitas was crouched by a bush at the opposite end of the backyard, and when he heard Ven's call, he put down the last couple of eggs he was carrying, then jogged across the backyard to join Ventus. He tossed the empty box of eggs in the trash bag they'd brought with them, and laid it against the house's brick wall.</p>
<p>"It's Easter!" Xion shouted as she threw the backyard door wide open, bursting through it with unabashed glee. Behind her, Roxas and Sora followed, looking a little less awake. Ven still had no idea how Xion could be this energized, since he knew their sleepover had lasted well into the night.</p>
<p>"Sure is," Vanitas replied, leaning against the outdoor table with a smile. "Was wondering if you'd show up, slowpoke. Ven and I were gonna loot all the eggs the Easter Bunny left here."</p>
<p>There was a silent look between him and Xion, a smile that conveyed an unspoken agreement. Xion didn't believe in the Easter Bunny anymore, obviously, but it was a ritual between them.</p>
<p>Her gaze lowered to his neck, however, and the truce was broken. "Really? I don't think Ven was hungry for <em>eggs</em>," she pointed out, crossing her arms and overflowing with sass. Ven followed her gaze, realizing he'd left a bright red hickey on Vanitas's neck earlier, and felt himself blush an equally bright shade of red.</p>
<p>His brothers had caught on as well, and Sora let out a low whistle. "Were you guys <em>kiiiissiiiiing</em>?"</p>
<p>"I hope they were <em>only</em> kissing," Roxas added. "Are you sure we're only gonna find <em>chocolate</em> <em>eggs</em> in the backyard?"</p>
<p>Ven was about ready to hide himself in one of the bushes along with the eggs, but Vanitas simply laughed it off. "I have no idea what you mean," he said, keeping his tone light.</p>
<p>Roxas, however, was not in the mood for subtlety. "If I find any used condoms I swear I'm making you guys eat it."</p>
<p>Unperturbed, Vanitas wrapped an arm around Ven's shoulder and pulled him close. "Oh, you wouldn't have to worry about <em>that</em> anyway." He shot Roxas a wink, and if Ven felt like he was about to choke from the embarrassment, his brother's disgusted pout was enough to get a chuckle out of him.</p>
<p>"Eggs!" he managed to say before any of them had more bright ideas about discussing his sex life. "Let's go hunt for some!"</p>
<p>Vanitas fell into step with his distraction comfortably. "We'll give you a head start," he said with another pointed look at Xion.</p>
<p>As their siblings shot out into the backyard, baskets in hand and seeking the eggs they'd spent the past couple of hours hiding, Ven finally relaxed. Lack of sleep was catching up to him now that the excitement was past him. He leaned against Vanitas, laying his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes with a contented sigh. "I could have done without that last part," he said, "but you're right, it was worth it. Even if you made my brother believe we don't practice safe sex."</p>
<p>Draping an arm across Ven's shoulders, Vanitas pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Thanks for helping."</p>
<p>"What, not even an 'of course I'm right'?"</p>
<p>"If you were expecting it, did I even need to say it?"</p>
<p>Ven chuckled. "<em>Touché</em>. You have successfully brainwashed me into thinking it for you."</p>
<p>"Brainwashing? Is that another kink of yours?"</p>
<p>"Shut up," Ven said with a groan, too tired to move.</p>
<p>"But really, thank you. Not just for this. I'm grateful for you, in general."</p>
<p>"Wrong holiday. By half a year."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, we weren't dating at Thanksgiving."</p>
<p>"There's always the next one." It took a moment for Ven's sleepy brain to register what he'd said. "Assuming we're still together by then."</p>
<p>"You planning to go anywhere?"</p>
<p>"I just meant—you know, no pressure? We're still young? You might grow tired of me?"</p>
<p>"<em>Ventus</em>." The way Vanitas said his name, low and heavy, forced Ven to open his eyes and look up at him. "Unless you tell me you don't want me anymore, I'm not leaving you. And I'm definitely not 'growing tired' of you."</p>
<p>Before he could reply, Ven felt his eyes tearing up. "That's—"</p>
<p>A jolt of panic crossed Vanitas's gaze. "Sorry, was that too m—"</p>
<p>"That's good," Ventus said, just to cut him off. It wasn't quite what he'd meant to say—he was aiming for something bigger, like '<em>the most romantic thing I've ever heard</em>'—but it didn't seem like what Vanitas needed to hear. "And I'm not gonna tell you I don't want you anymore."</p>
<p>He felt Vanitas relax against him, leaning into Ven the way Ven was leaning into him. They stood silent for a moment, holding each other up, watching their siblings hunting for eggs.</p>
<p>"You know," Vanitas said, "if you want to catch up on sleep, I can handle it on my own from here."</p>
<p>"I'm fine where I am. Wouldn't want to sleep without you anyway."</p>
<p>He heard Vanitas's breath hitch, but he quickly hid it with a chuckle. "That desperate to sleep with me, huh?" he teased, and it was all Ven could do to laugh with him.</p>
<p>"I'm not <em>against</em> that."</p>
<p>"You've made that abundantly clear earlier," Vanitas pointed out.</p>
<p>"I can make it clearer." He angled his body closer to Vanitas's, bringing his lips to the unmarked side of his neck—</p>
<p>"Are you guys for <em>real</em>?" Roxas called from afar, startling Ven into pulling away. "Keep it in your pants for <em>five minutes</em>, there are children watching!"</p>
<p>"Just keep hunting for eggs!" Ven shouted back. "I bet you'll lose the race with Sora!"</p>
<p>"We're not rac—" Roxas cut off his own protest and glanced at his twin. "We <em>are</em>? Thanks for the heads-up!"</p>
<p>Chuckling, Ven watched his brother dash across the backyard to look for more eggs. "You know, I haven't thanked you for inviting them along yet."</p>
<p>"No need for that." Vanitas's eyes were fixed on his sister, making his meaning plain. "Though if you <em>really</em> feel like thanking me later—"</p>
<p>Ven shoved his hand against Vanitas's face to silence him, giggling. "<em>Now</em> who's being needy?"</p>
<p>"Still mostly you, dork."</p>
<p>Scoffing in mock protest, Ven tore himself away from him. "Whatever. I'm going to hunt for eggs. I'm not letting the kids have <em>all</em> the chocolate."</p>
<p>"I hid most of them. You won't find much without my help."</p>
<p>Ven glanced back at him with a smile. "Then are you going to help me?"</p>
<p>Vanitas returned his smile. "Of course I will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>